She Worth Ten Of Me
by JackPotr
Summary: Harry saves Hermione. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed within this story. Obviously.

AN: Another short one shot. Sad but sweet. I hope you enjoy.

He was in the most pain he had ever felt in his life as his heart broke. Hermione fell in battle and her unknown status was killing him inside. He hated leaving her as he continued the battle that night but he had no choice. Sirius' murder could not go unanswered and he had to pursue the bitch responsible. It was the least he could do for his godfather.

When he last saw her, he knew his mission this night had caused not one but two deaths. He remembered Hermione lying on the stone floor taking much labored breaths as her life blood leaked from her chest and she grew paler by the minute. His pursuit was not just for Sirius but for Hermione as well. He had to let them know that to attack him meant that he would answer.

No one would ever call Harry weak again after this night as Dolohov, Hermione's attacker; lie in pieces all over the floor of the Veil chamber. Harry's overpowered reducto had seen to that as when the spell hit, Antonin just exploded scattering pieces of himself all over his fellow death eaters and the walls. Bellatrix was next as he chased after her. He hit her with an overpowered bone breaker that hit her in the lower spine. The hit severely damaged her spinal cord which left her unable to move her legs. Her eyes widened as he wordlessly conjured a hammer and then took out his revenge on her by breaking every bone in her body with it. In the end, he took her own wand and jabbed it through her eye making sure he twirled it around real good and scrambled her already mangled mind. He walked away from her as she lay twitching in the floor in her final moments.

His next encounter was with Tom Riddle who was a little shaken by the change in the boy. He was even more surprised when the boy went on the attack and started throwing bludgeoning and cutting curses at him without abandon. Tom found the strength of the young man a little frightening and started backing away as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the atrium.

Albus was taken aback at the anger and hate the boy was showing by pushing it into his magic and having a devastating effect on his nemesis. In the end, Albus decided to step in to try and save Harry from the darkness that was taking control of him. He was distracted enough in his efforts to push Harry aside that he never saw Tom fade into a dark cloud. As he looked around for the dark lord, the cloud flew straight into the petrified young man. He hoped he could take control of the boy and add his power to his own. The dark lord was inside Harry for no more than five seconds when he was ejected from the boy's body. The screams could be heard all over the atrium as the cloud streaked for the nearest entrance. Before it had a chance to leave a beam of light shot out of Harry's chest and hit the cloud causing it to combust in midair. At the same time, five beams of light left the atrium to travel to who knows where. As Albus was stunned by all this happening, he barely saw the light that flashed over Harry's scar as an unholy fire erupted from it as well.

It was a minute later that Albus reeled back as Harry's magic overtook the bindings placed on him and he stood. Albus moved to intercept him but failed to catch Harry as he ran back through the atrium and down the stairs.

He pushed past the members of the Order who were tending to their wounded and went straight to Hermione whose head was still being cradled in Neville's lap. "Thanks Nev, I'll take it from here."

As Neville stepped back, Harry lay down beside her and held her as her breathing grew more labored as if she was facing her end. It was something Harry could and would not accept. In his heart, he knew she was too important to lose and with his normal reckless abandon, his magic took control and provided him the resources needed to save her life.

The possession had evidently unlocked some knowledge that was hidden deep inside his mind and he started a process that would allow him to take the steps he always did when it came to her life ever since first year.

The battles in the death chamber and atrium had taken more of a toll than he realized and his body was littered with cuts and wounds. As his magic took over, he never noticed the blood running down his arm as he placed his hand on the open wound on Hermione's chest. The moment his blood connected to hers, he felt a jolt run through him and from the way her body jumped, it was evident she had felt it too.

Undaunted, he kept his hand on her chest and began pushing his magic into her. His only thought was that he couldn't live without her and would rather die than be separated from the one he had loved ever since that night in the bathroom as he saved her from the troll. He had never acted on his feelings because he felt that he wasn't worthy of her love as no one would want a freak like him. It was also obvious to him that Ron held her affections even though said boy was too stupid to realize it. At that moment, the thought that he was envious of Ron ran through his head. Not only did Ron have the family Harry always desired, he had the only girl who Harry would ever love.

With their blood and magic intermingling, the connection they shared these past years only grew stronger. His connection to her magic allowed him to feel her life force fading away. It was something he could not accept…being the cause of her being hurt in the first place and with Sirius gone, he had no one left in the world for him. It only made his next decision that much easier.

Harry then took another leap and began put his entire being into pushing his magic and life force into Hermione. She meant more to him than his own life and in his mind and heart was worth ten of him. As he pushed more of himself into her, a change began to happen as his life force and magic began replacing that which she lost. It was a good thing that she was unconscious as if she knew what he was doing; she would be berating him right now. He would be right because if she opened her eyes right now, she would see the strain he was putting on himself as with the amount of magic he was using, his normally powerful core was beginning to wane and his glowing green eyes were beginning to fade.

For Harry, the only thing that had mattered since their first year together was that she be alive and happy. As he gave himself to her, his thoughts were on the private moments they shared and the times he was rewarded with the smile that he knew was only for him even if it wasn't in the way he wanted. He also wanted to hear the quiet giggle that only he was allowed to hear during those times. He looked down at his hand and saw that the glow was beginning to fade and knew the moment of truth was at hand. He didn't require any thought on the matter and thought of the same gift his mother had given him those many years ago. Hermione's life was worth more than his on any given day. He may be the boy-who-lived and the person everyone in the magical world pinned their hopes on but in this moment, he knew what he was meant to do with his life. He likened himself to a guardian angel that was sent here to make sure Hermione Granger had a long and fulfilled life. He would gladly give his all for her and was almost at that point.

As his magic began to deplete, he started pushing more of his life force into Hermione and his thoughts turned to whether he would be allowed to keep his job as Hermione's protector in the next life. It was a nice thought but one that also caused him remorse. He always wanted to be there for her but at the same time, he wasn't sure if his heart could watch as she lived out her life and found the love she deserved.

He was brought out of his thoughts by shouting as people were trying to pull him away. His magic flared and threw all of them back. It was then a shield formed to keep anyone else away so that nothing could interfere in saving the love of his life. He couldn't stop now as his course was set and he knew the purpose of his life. He briefly wondered if this was how his mother felt in those last moments.

With every fiber of his being, he pushed the last of all he was into Hermione and the shield collapsed. He hugged Hermione tightly with the last of his strength and slumped down beside her. His last act was to place a gentle kiss on her cheek and whisper the words he had been afraid to say in life. "I love you Hermione!"

His confession took the last of his breath and his eyes turned glassy as they stared into nothingness. As his soul lingered in his body, he was satisfied that he at least had the chance to say what he wanted to for the last five years. The last thing he felt was Hermione's back arching as she took a large gasp of air. Despite his body already expiring, a small smile formed on his face as life returned to Hermione. His soul floated above the scene for a second before deciding to move on as he didn't think anyone would really miss him now that he was gone and if they did, it was not something he really wanted to witness.


End file.
